


The Phone Call

by fairegirl22



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Lance Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairegirl22/pseuds/fairegirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin gets mad when he hears his baby girl's voice from his phone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr: smoakinghot-sourwolf.tumblr.com

“Hi Daddy,” Sara’s voice came out of Quentin’s phone and his heart stopped for a beat.

_It can’t be. It couldn’t be. My baby is dead._

Captain Lance was sitting in his office doing paperwork and picked up his phone when it rang, without looking at it. He shook his head and rage filled his veins.

“Laurel, what the hell do you think you’re doing? Why are you doing this again?” Quentin spat out. Hearing his baby girl’s voice made his heart ache and knowing that Laurel had pulled this trick on him before just pissed him off.

“Daddy?” Sara’s voice sounded surprised and slightly confused.

“Laurel, drop it. I mean it, I can’t deal with this again. So turn off whatever it is that is making you sound like Sara.” Quentin rested his forehead on his hand. “I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, but it isn’t funny.”

“Daddy, it’s me Sara.” Her light voice made Quentin want to grab another drink, despite being sober for a few months after Laurel encountered him.

“Sweetheart, Please.” Quentin pleaded, not being able to listen to his baby girl’s voice anymore.

There was a bit of shuffling on the other side of the line, which Quentin figured would be Felicity taking the program off or something. He let out a breath of relief, now anticipating to hear Laurel’s voice instead. He was wrong, instead the other line was a bit muffled like the phone was held against someone’s chest as they had a conversation with someone else. Quentin couldn’t hear anything clear but waited patiently.

“Dad.” Laurel said in a patient voice.

“Laurel, what the hell were you doing? Why the hell would you do that to me?” Quentin repeated.

“Dad, I wasn’t doing anything. Sara just wanted to say Hi.” Laurel continued in a patient voice.

Quentin nearly dropped his phone as he sat up straight in his chair. “Excuse me?”

“Sara, say hi.”

“Hi, Daddy.”

Quentin’s jaw was slightly ajar as he tried to process what was going on.

“What is going on here? How…what?”

“I’m not dead, Daddy!” Sara chirped with a tone that made Quentin know that she had a huge smile on her face.

“Anymore,” Laurel pointed out with a similar tone that her dad imagine a similar grin on her face.

Quentin just blinked and stared at nothing as he lounged back in his chair. All traces of his anger earlier was gone. And then a grin started to grow as he began to chuckle.

_His baby was alive. She died and came back to life again, only this time it was literal._

“Sara, come home sweetheart. I want to see you in person.” Quentin said after his laughter died down.

“Yeah, I’ll be home in a few hours. We’re on a plane right now.” Sara said. “I love you, Daddy.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Quentin said with the biggest grin that his face ever had.


End file.
